Shimmermist
Shimmermist is a pretty, light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Personality From the outside looking in, most assume that she is a demure and elegant young she-cat, all hospitality and respect for her elders and sweet-mannered to others, even if they're complete strangers or not within her own Clan or any Clan at all. She takes some pride in her appearance likes to be complimented, even if she always deflects them modestly - if only in an attempt to get others to insist upon her virtues and compliment her more. She's a sparkling conversationalist, and knows what to say to make others feel good as well. However, beneath her outer air of politeness and charm, she has a stubborn, crass, competitive, trash-talking streak a mile wide. If someone challenges her to something, she will go all out in order to win, not messing around and instead remaining laser-focused in any competition in order to thoroughly crush her opponents. Once she's set her mind to something, she won't give up on it until she's accomplished what she's set out to do. Her stubbornness helps her to persevere through tough times or conditions, but can also cause her to overexert or injure herself at times, and can lead to her getting into trouble because she just doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. She doesn't start fights, but she will finish them if need be - she isn't afraid of telling it like it is if the situation calls for it, and can be extraordinarily biting and sarcastic when she puts her mind to it, though she usually settles for a more subtle passive-aggressive approach. As good as she is at flattering cats, she can just as easily make scathing remarks and trash-talk to rile others up or throw them off their game, and she will give others quite the verbal lashing if she believes that they've done wrong. The quickest way to piss her off, of course, is to harm or threaten her loved ones; no one is allowed to tease them unless she says so, and if you genuinely hurt their feelings or physically harm them, just run the other direction. You'll be better off. Still, she does her utmost to rein in her considerable temper and present herself as refined and dignified and fails horribly mostly succeeds. History Shimmermist was born to Thunderheart and Jaggedstar, but after multiple battles with rogues wherein her brother, Brightkit, was traumatized and her father was killed, her mother broke off her relationship with Jaggedstar. Brightkit wanted to leave, and Shimmerkit wanted to be with her brother, so the three of them left the Clan, beginning to live as loners. When she was old enough to be an apprentice, she wandered back to WaveClan territory - not to rejoin, just out of homesickness - where she met Fallowkit, a friend she had made while she lived with the Clan. The two of them began to meet up often, and gradually began to fall for each other. After a fire ravaged the forest her and her family lived in, they fled to WaveClan territory for shelter and stayed with the Clan to recover. Bright and a tom he had made friends and had been traveling with named Fish left, but Thunder and Shimmer elected to stay. Long Posts Shim realizes she's The Big Gay Shimmer watched her brother go, eyes tracking his movements until he disappeared entirely from sight. She remained there for several moments longer, breathing through the lingering pain in her chest, before she turned to make her way back into the den, trying not to look at her brother's now-empty nest as she settled into her own, though of course her eyes ended up glued to it anyway. She blinked slowly, allowing a few tears to slip out of her eyes, though her breathing slowly steadied as she lay in her nest, mind swimming with thoughts of the past several days. Would Bright really be safe with these strangers? Could he handle the rest of the group that they said they came from? Would he remember to take care of himself? What if he got sick? If something happened to him, would she or Thunder even hear about it? How long would he be gone? Would it change every time? Would those cats be kind to him? Would Krestel end up snapping again? Or was she usually how she had been during the tree climbing contest? Was Toby as nice as he seemed? Or should she had tried to get a better reading on him while they were all together? And what of Fish? The cute one? The light gray she-cat wrinkled her nose involuntarily at the thought. She would've preferred being around to observe Fish more, considering Bright seemed to like him - just to make sure he didn't try anything fox-hearted - but she couldn't make Bright's decisions for him. Even if she didn't really see what was so appealing about the black tabby tom. Tabby patterns looked far more attractive in lighter colors, as far as she was concerned; one could barely see the stripes on a black coat to begin with, what was the point? No, she decided, a tabby pattern was much better served on lighter fur, where the stripes could stand out more starkly. Light, delicate colors like a fine cream, or, even better, a soft silver overlaid with smooth, dark stripes, the pattern curled around a slender body and toned, strong legs, outlining sharp yellow eyes... Shimmer jolted in surprise when she realized she'd been picturing Krestel in her mind. She's... pretty? Of course she was. She carried herself with confidence and moved with smooth grace that, yet the look in her eyes and the way she spoke indicated fierceness lurking just beneath the surface. Beyond that, when she wasn't snarling in their faces, she was unbearably witty and clever, quick to retort and tease Shimmer back, offering a lighthearted dialogue when they had climbed trees that, looking back, had been suspiciously like flirting. Of course, it wasn't, really. Krestel had specifically said maybe if you were a tom. Shimmer had wrinkled her nose in response. She hadn't even really thought about it - but with the added context of her dawning realization... I don't like toms that way. Not like Mom does, and not like Bright does. I... like she-cats, that way. She smiled to herself, curling into a tighter ball and, despite missing Bright's presence in the den, let out a small, soft purr. I can't wait to tell Mom in the morning, she thought, nearly giddy, absurdly proud of herself. And Bright, whenever he comes back! And-'' Here, she stopped again. Though excited by her realization, she found herself strangely hesitant to mention it to Fallowpaw, a strange, light fluttery feeling wriggling uncomfortably in her stomach. Why was telling Fallowpaw different? ''She's my best friend! Why do I feel weird about this...? The thought of confessing her newfound knowledge to Fallowpaw made nervous jitters skitter along her nerves, her heartbeat tripping and kicking in her ribcage - wondering if Fallowpaw's ruffled black fluff up even more, if she would clumsily move forward to touch her nose to where she could only guess Shimmer's face was, if she'd make some kind of joke about Shimmer even smelling nervous, if her smooth but boisterous voice would lift in surprise or even break into high-pitched, giggly laughter, teasing her but ultimately supporting her without even a second thought, or - StarClan - if her pale, ethereal, sightless blue eyes would light up with joy and excitement, so expressive and open, so captivating in the moonlight they so often met under. Beautiful. Suddenly, the fluttering feeling in her stomach made sense. She curled in on herself, groaning slightly as she felt her ears warm, burying her nose beneath her paws and trying to ignore the way her pulse sped up, leaving her nearly breathless. I like Fallow. Moodboards Character Link! Shimmer/Fallow Link! Theme Song